1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to curb protectors, and, more particularly, to an improved protector for a through-the-curb roof drain.
2. Description of Related Art For years, contractors have been installing roof drains through curbs by either blocking out the curb, or cutting form lumber and securing a piece of drain pipe in place with wire or some other support method. In some cases, the concrete must be saw-cut to remove the existing curb. Concrete must then be repoured in the removed section, with pipes in place. Additionally, plumbers were often required to be at the job site and prepared to place their pipes in a designated area where concrete was to be poured. If the concrete contractor did not show, or was late, or the curbs were not poured, this resulted in a wasted trip and time for the plumber, thus adding expense to a job. Through practical experience, plumbers have learned that installing roof drain piping though curbs can take up to 45 minutes or longer. However, even after forms are cut and secured in place, it is still possible that the forms will be stepped on or bumped out of alignment. In some sever cases, if the pipes are too far out of alignment, the curb is easily chipped, to the point that it will require replacing. Furthermore, if colored concrete is used, this seemingly minor task becomes very difficult.
The present invention is designed to provide an easy-to-install pipe connection. Once any forms used have been removed, a drainpipe is inserted through an opening in a rear, and sealed thereto using easy-to-apply methods.
There appear to many known methods and devices to strengthen and improve curb inlets for sewers and drains, such as the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Des. 31,239 Des. 229,185 Des. 373,181 1,473,551 2,473,279 3,788,756 4,061,434 4,192,625 4,610,566 4,637,585 4,844,403 4,957,268
However, none of these patents discloses or teaches a device for strengthening a curb containing an exit for a roof pipe drain to allow water to pass through the curb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,383 to Fredericks shows a solid curb protector, however, there are no openings therein, and no disclosure of any way of strengthening a curb having an opening for a roof pipe drain therein. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a device and/or method for forming a strengthened opening through a curb, and for securing a roof drain therein to allow water from a roof to escape through the opening.